


[podfic] Nightmares, by hoosierbitch

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal hasn't slept for a week when he and Peter are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nightmares, by hoosierbitch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70849) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



Title: Nightmares  
Author: [hoosierbitch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch)  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 17.3 MB  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: PG-13  
File Length (word count): 18:59 min (3,400)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?muxdnjodzhd)


End file.
